RobRae Rendezvous
by ravnesque
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the alpha Titan and his little Bird. Fluff, mostly, and a lot of teasing.
1. 4th of July

Flashing explosions painted the night sky, illuminating two lovebirds below. It was July 4th, their favorite holiday.

The spectacular light show sparkled in her amethyst eyes. Jitters danced in her heart, a rhythmic heartbeat fluttered in her right ear. She was aware that she was on the roof of the T Tower, laying in an Adirondack, with the Teen Titans' fearless leader. Robin lay supine, arms crossed behind his head, and she had curled her right leg over his left one, head on his chest, and fingers running slowly along his hard abdomen.

"Robin, I think we should get going," Raven murmured reluctantly, seeing that the firework show was soon to be over. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had decided to go downtown to put on the city firework display this year. Cyborg had designed several showtime layouts, Starfire would fly through the air, igniting the fireworks with a starbolt, and Beast Boy had set up a root beer float and tofu dog stand.

The alpha Titan sat up a bit, resting on his elbows. "I don't _want_ to get going," he half smiled, curling a violet strand around his index finger.

Raven had sat all the way up. Seeing as an Adirondack is just an elongated lawn chair, she was forced to awkwardly half sit on Robin's lap, squished by the armrest. "I don't want the other Titans to be upset…" She trailed off, thinking about how the others would react, if they knew _she_ was what kept "distracting" Robin in battle.

"Well, _I'm_ another Titan." Robin reasoned, analytical as ever. Dark, violet eyes orbited and the masked teen smirked. He hoisted the petite girl upon his lap, where she resituated herself on her knees, loosely straddling his thighs. "And if we get going, _you'll_ be upsetting _me_." Grinning, he leaning forward to press his lips to hers.

Carelessly, Raven let her guard down. She grabbed his jawline and tipped her chin to the side. Kissing Robin made her feel so _alive_. Like every one of her senses had been filled with fizzy carbonation, and her head felt as if it were in the clouds. Hoping he couldn't hear her heart hammering it's way out of her chest, she pressed her chest into his, and placed a pale hand behind his head. Steadily, she allowed her shoulder to bully Robin onto his back, where he guided her hips closer to his.

Suddenly, the sky went back. The show was over.

Robin sighed, and drew back. He knew Raven wouldn't want to continue any PDA with the possibility of the others returning so soon, and respected her decision. Besides, she was already grabbing her cloak, covering her black leotard modestly.

"So, I guess we should head inside," Robin exhaled with disappointment and readjusted his mask.

Raven cocked her head to the side, then held up her finger. "Not _yet_ ," she dropped her cloak on the ground in a rumpled heap. Her curious lovebird cocked his head in wonder, pecking her cheek with kisses.

"What do you mean, Rae?"

Suddenly, an enormous luminary explosion leapt into the sky, with a loud _crack!_ followed by audience cheering.

Raven turned her head from the sky, back to Robin. A deviously playful look in her eyes, she casually granted him an _inviting_ kiss, hands racing desperately down his neck until they could explore intrusively over his chest.

" _Encore_."


	2. Screw Me Twice

Robin furiously sifted through his binder of all things Slade. After last night's frenzy with the masked villain, the Titans' leader felt the itch to reorganize his database.

The masked teen didn't even hear the door creak open. In the doorway, stood a silhouette of a petite girl in a black leotard. Her arms crossed the chest of her taught suit, and a loose, gold, garnet incrusted belt swung diagonally across her wide hips.

"Robin." He waved her away and scribbled a note next to his newest graphics of Slade's lair. " _Dick_." She spoke a bit firmer, and he glanced up to see she'd levitated to the front of his large workstation.

Robin sighed in exasperation. He had a lead and needed to focus. But that toned hourglass was ticking in front of him. "Raven, I'm working." His eyes returned to his research. A collection of unorganized notes stared back at him.

"You _owe_ me, Boy Wonder."

At that name, and the topic of _what_ he owed her made his face flush. "Don't call me that." He snapped. "And that was _one_ time." He added, in a hushed voice.

Raven folded herself into a lotus position and hovered over the edge of his desk. When she found he still wasn't paying attention, Raven let her levitation go. She now simply sat on his desk. Robin ignored her. As long as he had his binder, he could surely ignore the sultry dark beauty that was begging him for a favor. _Yeah, right._

"Robin, you _literally_ screwed me and you can't even pay your dues." Slammed the binder down flat on the desk, papers fell to the floor. Raven leaned into him, searching for his eyes under the mask. "This is _your_ fault." She hissed.

The leader shrugged. Raven didn't scare him. "I know it's my fault, so why would you let me _do_ anything for you again?" He pushed her pale hands off his information and reopened to his photo tab.

"Because you're the only one who can!" Raven exclaimed in monotone. If Robin hadn't known her for a such long time, he wouldn't have realize she was practically shouting. "And you're not 'doing anything for me," she snarled. "You just _did_ _me_."

Okay, his face was surely on fire by now. Robin pulled a packet of tab dividers from the right hand drawer. "You know, there's a saying for this." He nonchalantly tossed the plastic wrapper from the dividers into his trashcan. "How does it go again?" He feigned forgetfulness, hoping to irritate Raven enough for her to leave. "Oh yeah." He placed a yellow tab in the key rings. "Screw me once, shame on you." A blue tab joined the data. "Screw me twice, shame on _me_." Robin prepared the next section for a red tab. "That 'me' would be _you_ , Raven. It would be _your_ fault this time." He informed her haughtily.

Raven snapped her fingers and the remaining, unused dividers fell like ashes from Robin's green gloved hands. His mouth gaped and Raven smirked. Of course, the finger snapping was just for effect.

Raven moved to the other side of the desk and situated herself between Robin and the desk. Her legs straddled his hips she rubbed her pale palms over his rapidly rising chest. "I _know_ the saying." Her voice held a hint of arrogance. "And I'm ready to take the blame."

Boy Wonder was still shocked as he removed his teammate's remaining uniform.


	3. Tattoo

This was part of a BBRae drabble but I took it out and made it for RobRae. Ooooooops.

(disclaimer)

* * *

"Protocol. We have a _protocol_."

"Irrefutably so."

"You didn't follow it."

"No one stopped me."

Robin frowned from his side of the interrogation table. The dank, cube shaped room was used for harsh sessions against serious villains, but the alpha Titan had found it quite useful when squeezing secrets from his teammates. He'd even used the table cuffs once, only on Beast Boy. But they weren't necessary today, their use futile.

"That's criminal mentality. Anyway, if you just would've told me ahead of time, we wouldn't even be here. Things need to be documented. There's a system for a reason, Raven."

"Calm down, Bird Boy." He learned to ignore her subtle digs, instead focusing on the garnet chakra that gleamed in the shadows.

Raven clicked the handcuffs mockingly, on and off her wrists with her powerful mind. "I got a _tattoo_ , not a felon." Large amethyst eyes never leaving his masked ones. Under the single hanging light, the situation seemed more ominous than it was. "Listen, Robin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her words were likely insincere, but it was hard to distinguish any emotion in her subzero voice. "Just take your observations so you can do your _**O**_ _bsessive-_ _ **C**_ _ompulsive-_ _ **D**_ _ocumentation_."

"Prime."

Raven was always difficult for Robin to disagree with, knowing her powers were often on edge, and her intensity easily matched his own. He watched his dark teammate warily, as she stood from the chair on her side of the table and levitated a bit, so she could sit on the edge of the steel table. Cloak absent, Raven daintily undid the zipper that stretched over her spinal cord, until it reached its end above her lower back. Gently, she pulled her arms from the spandex sleeves and bowed her head. Thumbing the sides of her leotard, she tugged it downward until Robin could see the damage done.

Her bare back sat with perfect posture, wispy lavender locks resting just above her shoulders. Slender shoulders back, thumbs holding her uniform in place, meant her front was full exposed, but Robin didn't dare peek. She would know. However, he _was_ completely entranced with her backside. It was completely bare and innocent, like a clean slate, save her new tattoo. As he leaned in to observe the ink detailing, he did his best to ignore the jasmine scent that radiated from her tender ashen skin.

 _A raven._

The dark inkling bird stretched its wings from one hip to the other. The beak faced south, plunging towards her rear. Robin noticed it resembled her soul self almost perfectly. The dark eminence looked completely magical against her light skin. The mixture of jasmine and mystery enticed him teasingly. From his side of the table, the masked leader leaned in to trace the bird. Soon, the aroma of Raven captured the boy, and his lips were traveling lightly up her spinal cord, to the right of her neck.

"I like it." He murmured, lips tousling her lavender waves. "I like it a _lot_." Her head lolled to the side, pressing back against her leader's left collar. He was desperate to make his mark. Kissing her neck, a careful hand ran from her hip, up the female Titan's bare right side. Slowly, fingers settled longingly just under her upper arm.

 _So close._

Without warning, a silver cuff captured his wrist, yanking it away from her bare front. Robin jumped back, startled. _Raven is a tease_ , Robin snarled mentally, tugging at his wrist, which was now chained to the table. The dark girl tilted her head to the left, just enough for Robin to see the silhouette of her lips as she chastised him.

Raven pursed her lips with in a smirk. Remaining turned away from him, the empath pulled her sleeves up and zipped her uniform, indicating she would have none of his affectionate attempts.

 _"You're_ the one who demanded documentation." A blue glow of her fingertips erased the gentle work his lips had done on her neck. Masked eyes narrowed, and Robin stopped scrambling for the cuff's key to glare at his dangerously enticing teammate. But her coy expression was not distressed from his hard look. "Next time you want to make your _own_ mark on me, remember there is a-hmm, now, _what_ do you call it?"

The alpha Titan refused to compromise.

"Ah yes, _protocol_."

Her teasing was absolutely unforgiving.

Robin hissed in exasperation. " _Noted_."

"Good. Maybe _then_ I won't have to clip your wings."


	4. RobRae Week 2015

Hi everyone! So these are all the drabbles I wrote for RobRae Week 2015 on Tumblr. (I only wrote for them for 4/7 days). Also, these were written a couple months ago so my writing may be a bit different from how it is now..

Also, since this little story collection is quite empty (as compared to others), I would love to hear any RobRae prompts you may have! They're one of my favorite ships to write for.

That's all for now, friends. Please read & review! (Although no flames, please.)

Thank you! (:

* * *

 **Day 1: Date Night.**

"Finish your wine."

Raven scrunched her nose at the stale, liquefied grapes that resided at the bottom of her glass.

"Don't-" An immediate protest started to escaped her lips, but Robin simply raised his brows and the violet haired enchantress shut up. Cool glass pressed against her temporarily nude matte lips and bitter liquid trickled down her throat. She didn't know how such a small gesture had such power over her, but she didn't like it a bit.

She didn't know what had possessed her to say yes when the masked teen had first asked her on a date, and she didn't know what she had expected either. Robin and Raven had gone on two dates prior, both of which were typically laid back, more like two chums hanging about.

But tonight, Robin had gone all out. A black tux replaced his usual superhero-y attire, and Raven had a tiny black dress she'd been secretly dying to wear. He'd taken them to the river, where he'd set up a small circular table adorned with a single gold menorah. Small portions of Italian food were placed on dainty white and gold china, and two champagne glasses were filled halfway.

Usually, Raven would've scoffed at this lovey-dovey setting, then flipped the table with some black magic. But, oddly enough, she was touched. The sickly romantic setting, how much effort he'd put into a perfect night, and his commanding, confident aura, had really charmed the charmer herself.

And opposite of the sultry, violet haired, bare shouldered beauty, sat Robin. Legs crosses tightly, and a smooth white gloved hand circling the rim of his wine glass. Really, Robin did have a special taking to Raven. He'd admired her self control and beauty for years. He could tell through Raven's simple remarks and large amethyst eyes, that she was truly moved by his efforts. The Boy Wonder had clearly succeeded when it came to swooning the little bird.

He lips curled smugly. If Raven was _this_ touched by their date tonight, then perhaps _she_ would be the one touch _him_ later….

* * *

 **Day 2: High School AU.**

Raven Roth adjusted her tassel and ruffled her violet ombréd hair. Breathing slowly, she folded her graduation speech and stuffed it in the pocket of her silky white gown.

A rough brushing past the valedictorian's elbow caused her to turn her head. She was about to mumble an apology, until she saw who it was.

"Watch yourself, Grayson."

The boy turned slowly, keeping his dark eyes down, and muttered something unintelligent.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Kept your end of the bet, Richard?"

Dick Grayson narrowed his eyes as he flashed back to freshman year. He had bet against Raven, that one of them would be valedictorian, and whoever wasn't, would go commando at graduation. Unfortunately for him, he'd underestimated the odd girl, and she'd stolen the honors medal straight from under his nose.

"Yeah," he snapped, crossing his arms. Thank goodness the boys wore black gowns, and girls wore white. "And don't call me Richard, it's Dick."

"Well, you've certainly _earned_ the name." Raven retorted. "Seriously, Richard. If you would stop being bitter towards me and just accept the fact that _you_ _lost_ -"

 _Losing_. That's what Dick Grayson hated more than anything. And now they were graduating, and he _wasn't_ number one. Raven Roth was headed to Stanford and the best he could achieve was a full ride to his state college. Which of course, was not good enough for him.

Having tuned her out for the past thirty seconds, Dick recaught her simple gaze. Looking around sharply, the competitive almost-graduate pulled the gorgeously intelligent girl to him, with a swift hand to her lower back. He then pressed his lips to hers, gently sucking her supple lips and pressing his free hand to her perfectly carved cheekbones. He could feel her face getting warm, and his own self getting slightly aroused. Then he remembered, he wasn't wearing _anything_.

Eight seconds later, Dick pulled his lips away. Raven's unique purple tinted eyes scanned his face rapidly, for signs of weakness. But instead, the salutatorian turned his head and began walking away.

Biting his lip, he called back. "Rave," She was still too shocked to respond. "Don't _ever_ say I lost again."

Because, in his mind, he'd won the real honor he'd always wanted. A place in Raven Roth's memory. And he knew it was one she'd never forget.

* * *

 **Day 3: Birthdays.**

Robin stood on the roof, watching the gorgeous yellow lightfill the clouds with a beautiful hazy glow. Sunrise was always his favorite, he loved the start of a new day. And today was no different, it was bound to be beautiful. And in about twelve seconds, he would be graced with another one of the universe's great beauties: none other than his alluringly dark teammate, Raven.

A light kiss brushed his cheek and dainty fingers peeled off the Boy Wonder's mask. He let it go without a fight.

"Morning," Robin's bare hand slipped around the enchantress's lower back and pulled her to him. He was quiet, gazing at the sun and enjoying the faint lavender scent that was nuzzled against his broad chest. He breathed their combined scent like oxygen, it never failed to make him feel alive. He didn't even mind being dubbed "the lovebirds," by fellow Titans.

Now, it wasn't strange for the former Boy Wonder to be untalkative, almost unfriendly even, at this time. Everyone knew he valued soaking in the morning breeze, cape billowing in the wind, and peaceful silence as the sun rose. But today, Raven sensed something else. Ear pressed against his chest, Raven listened to his heartbeat, trying to find a glitch in the soothing rhythmic pattern. But alas, none. Robin was kind of an expert at keeping calm in any situation, but the sorceress just knew there was something off.

Closing her eyes, Raven ran her fingertips over Robin's strong abdomen and replayed her memories of her boyfriend in her mind. Suddenly, it clicked.

Drawing back, Raven tilted her head up and waited for Robin's deep blue eyes to meet her plum ones. "It's your birthday. You're nineteen." She stated, holding her monotone. Robin blinked in confirmation. Raven laced their fingers together and gave the top of his right hand a kiss. "I know why you don't want to celebrate, I, I get it." Every Titan's past seemed more complicated than the next, the five typically didn't celebrate birthdays elaborately unless it was Beast Boy or Starfire. "But," Raven continued, looking outward over the lake that surrounded the T Tower. "Even though you don't want to celebrate, I can certainly still give you my present." She released his hands and smirked at his, he could've sworn he saw her wink. "You wouldn't mind, right?"

Robin fought a giddy smile as she handed back his mask. Raven's gravely voice, combined with her suggestive words made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Instead of expressing his absolute excitement for his night with Raven, his gave a curt nod and turned back to face the almost risen sun.

"Okay, Dick." Raven sauntered to the stairwell, swinging her hips seductively. "Your room at eight," she practically whispered, running her pale fingers through messy violet hair. "And you better be wearing your birthday _suit_ , Birthday Boy." She blew him an air kiss and disappeared through the floor, not even glancing at the stairwell door.

Robin's eyes glided over the water as he placed his mask back on. He bit his lip, she _had_ to know how sexy she was. He shook his head; he should've told her it was his birthday two years ago when they first got together.

Robin set the alarm on his T-Communicator. Only 14 hours until he could be with his little bird.

* * *

 **Day 4: Evil AU.**

A dark shadowy presence encompassed Nightwing, he could feel her there. The most wanted villainess in his range of supervision, and he couldn't figure out ho to catch her. I mean, how do you catch a shadow?

The black embodiment swept over his chest, and a series of trembles followed, along with a oddly strong hint of desire emulating from the previous Titans leader. The group had disbanded a few years back, and now, here he was.

"What are you, a succubus?" Nightwing hissed, crossing his arms.

"You wish," an alluring, low voice with a hint of a giggle responded. "I'm only half demon." The shadow passed through him and he shivered with distaste. "I'm half a human woman."

Nightwing smirked. "I thought you said you were only _half_ demon."

The blackness formed in front of him, an untangible silhouette of a petite woman. Four red eyes glared into the solo hero's, and he did his best not to tremble from discomfort and the familiarity. The glowing red eyes shut for a second, and when they reopened, only two, beautiful amethystine eyes appeared.

"R-Raven?" Nightwing scolded himself for almost reaching out to touch his old teammate, who was slowly replacing the blackness.

"In the flesh," Raven's voice returned to her normal monotone, the demonic venom removed.

"You, you're okay!" Nightwing exclaimed, stepping towards her. "It's okay, Rave. You're not, I know you aren't evil. It's just, Trigon controls you sometimes and–"

"Nightwing," Raven halted his inevitable rambling. "This isn't Trigon's doing." She still bore that navy cloak, hood covering her face and body hidden from the world. The enchantress pushed the hood off her head to reveal long violet locks, her garnet chakra, and beautiful pale face. "I am who I am, I was born for evil and I've found my niche."

"You're one of the most highly sought after villains!" Nightwing exclaimed. "And, you aren't an assassin. But you do hold powerful spells at your fingertips. Torturous and downright…. evil." Nightwing ran a black gloved hand through his long black hair. "You don't steal money. You don't kill. You do nothing of a typical villain, but yet, you're everywhere. People want you gone. And for what? What makes you so wanted?"

"Secrets." Raven almost grinned. "Robin, you know I've always been a lover of knowledge. And I've made it my personal mission to know every single person's dirty little secrets. Hardly a crime, I know." She smirked. "But it comes in handy. See, I'm not the torturous one. Knowledge is the only torture here." She explained. "And you know I believe in people getting what they deserve…"

Raven half smiled and Nightwing caught a sparkle in her mouth. A full set of dagger like fangs had replaced her ordinary human teeth. The former Titan leader mentally punched himself for thinking that even evil Raven was sexy as ever.

Nightwing flashed back to the past. When the Titans were stronger than ever, and his relationship with Raven was burning with passion. It sounded ridiculous, but Robin and Raven, the lovebirds, were mad for each other. Well, so _Raven_ had _thought_. Nightwing remembered how he had discovered the empath's romantic distaste for him, which only made him want her more. And once he had hooked her, every night he would do her dirty. Until one day, he was bored. He had conquered his challenge, Robin _loved_ to win. After he had quenched his thirst, he'd dropped Raven like the dangerously broken girl she was. But, thinking back, Raven was the dang best piece he'd _ever_ had.

He snapped out of it. "You're a sadist."

Raven allowed inky black to consume her figure, as she transformed into a thick dark fog. "Like I said, people should get what they deserve."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we Little Bird?" The temptress-like voice filled the air, as every wrong doing that Dick Grayson had ever committed played back in his head. After the short mental horror film, and a overview of the soon-to-be consequences, Raven's thick fog began to poison his lungs. Oh yes, he would suffocate dearly. Death would not be his friend, even today.

 _Remember that lust is a sin._


	5. Sunrise at the Gala

_This is a (requested) written version of this_ _( art/Dancing-under-the-Stars-525804037) lovely drawing._

 _Also, an author's note:_

 _Franz Liszt - Liebestraum no. 3 (Dreams of Love) is the piece referenced in the last part. I recommend it! If you like classical. Also, Moonlight Sonata is lovely and everyone should listen to that too. (:_

* * *

In one swift motion, a twinkling black chiffon swirled from strong arms into familiar lean ones.

"You've been avoiding me all evening."

Raven's cheeks burned beneath the rouge and she stared at the polished hardwood between them. Watching shiny glossy ballroom shoes step in a perfect pattern, the sorceress tried to focus on anything but her dance partner.

Her dainty hand was smooth in his while the other rested on his left collar. She wore a long sleeve black dress that shimmered beneath the tall ceilings with their dim scooped back accentuated the groove of her back and her sharp shoulder blades. Robin's warm hand rested respectfully above her hips, thumb grazing the small of her back and sending shivers up her spine. His eyes studied her shimmering eyelids, struggling to find the soft amethysts beneath.

"Raven," Robin spoke to catch the sorceress's attention was a tedious process. "Ever since I told you I…"

She lifted her eyes to his briefly, before flicking her chin over her right shoulder. Her eyes wandered over the sophisticated crowd, trying to ignore the bundles of nerves rolling off both herself and her partner. She knew all too well what he was going to say, but wouldn't bring herself to hear him say it. That was a luxury she knew she couldn't afford.

The vibrato of _Moonlight Sonata_ softened and Raven slowed her pace. The waltz ceased and she tried to pull away. Suddenly, Robin's hands were firm around her waist, and the sorceress flinched. Meeting his eyes carefully, Raven bit her lip.

"I'm not letting you go," Robin whispered, tucking his chin to capture her dampened gaze. "You're going to stay and hear it this time," Amethyst met sapphire and the cool gems softened immediately. "I love you." Robin murmured. "I love you so much."

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat, shifting her eyes to stare at his black bow tie. She'd already tried to pretend her past didn't matter. For every falling star, she wished to forget that anyone who loved her had not. But no amount of good she did would compensate to the wreckage she'd brought to this world, to _his_ world. And for that, she wasn't worthy of happiness nor his love.

"You don't believe me…"

"No.. No, Richard, I do. I mean.. I _want_ to." Raven sighed, bringing her hands from his shoulders to lace behind his neck. "I just… _why_.."

"Because of the sunrise. I–"

"Yeah, yeah we all know how much you _love_ sunrise." Raven's sarcastic drawl came as a natural interruption. "The promise of a new day.. Anything is possible," her gravelly voice held a hint of sarcasm and an ever present touch of grace. She brought her eyes back to his, offering a small glimpse of eloquence.

"Because of that." The sorceress arched her brow. "I love how you know exactly what I'm going to say because you know me…. _all of me_."

A shy smile escaped the sorceress, drawing a crinkle from sapphire eyes.

"You know the sunrise is why I wake up every day." Raven nodded. His eyes fell from hers, gazing at her eyelids once more. The smooth piano picked up once more and couples twirled in extravagance around them. But to the sorceress, they were the only two in the world.

Robin leaned so his temple touched her chakra and his lips brushed her violet locks when he spoke. Raven's mouth fell at his tenderness and his pounding heart beat against her palm. Keeping a hand around the back of his neck, Raven stared at his lips, which seemed to be moving in slow motion as he brought her closer still. Or maybe she was pulling him; it was impossible to tell.

"I don't care who you are or who you were." He whispered, "I love you because you're _you_ … You're every hope I've ever had, every _dream_ , and I would do _anything_ to bring you the _happiness you deserve_."

His kind words had to unraveled her. Everything she'd never believed she'd hear rung in her ears and a kindled relief pooled in her stomach. The sorceress nestled her head in the crook of his neck, no longer trying to stop the trembling that the tears wracked through her body. _He loves me…. He really loves me._

Lizst's _Liebesträume_ , intensified but above the music, Robin's own hopeless love slipped a response that Raven had only dared to dream.

 _"You're my sunrise, Raven."_


	6. Typical Bar Scene

"What do you think you're doing, Raven?"

The Raven was perched elegantly atop the bar counter. Her strong, pale legs were crossed neatly at the angles, the stiletto straps tangles loosely together. Raven leaned back on her palm; a glass of dark wine in stark contrast with her right hand. Silken lavender strands were twisted away from her face, save a few wavy tendrils. Her crystalline eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on his, where they straitened in greeting.

Dick approached, immediately intoxicated by her natural euphoria. The intangible threads of black orchid and light mahogany pulled at his every scent until he was face to face with the mysterious sorceress.

"Elaborate." Her silvery voice was rough with gravelly undertones but unexplained sexy nevertheless.

"You know I'm competitive as hell," The sharp Titan offered a low chuckle as he took his scotch from the bartender with a curt nod. Sipping the tawny whiskey casually, Dick allowed his sapphire eyes to gaze at the crowd rather than his primary interest. He knew his attempt was absolutely futile due to Raven's abilities but he figured he'd put on the show anyway. "You don't even like redheads."

Raven caught his eye with a shy simper, setting down her wine glass and fidgeting with her garnet necklace. She wore a rich black turtleneck tank top which fell right above her navel before her dark distressed capri jeans. Her aura was casual and sexy and Dick couldn't help but think she was more attractive with every sunrise.

"I could like redheads," Raven mocked, drawing a raised brow from her boy. "Oh, don't worry so much Richard," she placed a hand on his tensed shoulder with a butterfly touch. "I'm not into Wally nor Roy."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I much prefer Gar."

The bartender laughed as Dick's expression became more irate. Raven cast her glance to the emerald toned changeling, who waved excitedly back. Tipping back his glass, Dick finished his drink, setting the heavy bottomed glass down with a slight slam. He leaned closer to the sorceress, tipping his chin down to glare at her with his hard sapphire eyes.

"Why do you tease me, preţios?" The Romanian pet name slipped from his tongue and wrapped around her mind in luxury.

He pressed his fingers beneath her chin, lifting her narrowed eyes to his. An amused smirk played her features as his fingers trailed down the side of her neck and beneath the roots of her hair.

"Let's get out of here," he coaxed, growing more and more desperate as Raven pulled his fingers from her hair. Her delicate finger circled the rim of her wine glass and she frowned at him with feigned distaste. It was clear she'd deemed his affection as inappropriate for a public setting. "Raven," he growled, leaning back on his heels. "When we got here, you couldn't wait to leave… With me," Dick cursed himself for whining.

"Suppose my interests have changed," Raven hopped off the bar counter, landing lightly on her black stilettos. On her feet, the sorceress was a bit smaller than Dick, and her curious fingers dangled on his belt loops. Her eyes widened in innocence.

"No," Dick took her shoulders and spoke firmly. "I didn't come here for you to leave with someone else. I'll wait for you."

Raven bit her lip, knowing he was at least leading her to believe her little game was working. Leaning up, her lips ignited his with a tender brush. He pulled her waist closer, trying to catch her lips again but just as quickly, she swifted away to meet his electrically charged eyes. Tracing her fingers over his jawbone, they trailed over his broad shoulder and the downward until they intertwined with his right hand. Azure eyes watched her every move, suddenly hungry for her touch.

With an upturn of her lips, Raven turned towards the exit to lead them out of the crowd. Casting a coy glance over her bare shoulder, Raven smirked.

"Good choice."


	7. Lawyer AU

_a/n: This is just a random piece I'd been playing with for a while... Might turn it into an actual AU story someday - let me know what you guys think! Sorry for the lack of updates on this compilation friends, I don't get a lot of RobRae requests. (Feel free to give me some though! They're my otp). ^._

* * *

"Objection, your honor."

A silvery voice commanded attention over her colleagues and all eyes fell on her.

"I motion a recess."

"Granted. Court will be back in session in 20."

The bustle of kitten heels and clicks of closing leather briefcases rung through the hall outside the courtroom. The young attorney smoothed back her low chignon, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. Opening her binder, she began rereading her notes. She'd dealt with a decent amount of clients in her time since graduate school but this case was almost as complicated as the people involved.

"It's been a pleasure working against you." The confident voice that had carried through the room for hours prior was now in direct proximity. Quickly closing her manila folder, Raven tucked the legal work into her black snakeskin briefcase and stood to meet his eyes evenly.

"Mr. Grayson," The silvery voice returned, steelier this time.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Sapphire eyes glinted with a touch of familiar ambiance.

The premier attorney nodded, bringing her case to her chest. Dick had always been observant, most especially to his colleague, and couldn't help but smirk. He loved that he could still put her on edge, even after all these years. He also noted that she didn't seem amused with his tentative words, lingering awkwardly in the space between them. Shifting his weight so his right hip was closer to her and his handsome sapphire eyes narrowed.

"I thought you'd want to talk," he fought the snarl in his voice.

"About?" Raven feigned nonchalance, refusing to meet his fervent look.

"You know," His voice was raspier, more strained and far less confident than it had been before the judge.

"We're at 13 minutes," Raven countered. She was a firm believer that what had happened in the past should stay there; it didn't matter if she wished to resolve their previous faults, it wouldn't happen. She wouldn't allow it.

Running a hand through his jet black hair, he resisted tugging furiously at his roots. He'd made a mistake, and if anyone knew forgiveness it should be Raven. But seeing her here and now, he realized her personality had morphed into one that was more stiff than her white button down blouse. If he wanted to break her walls, he'd have to be bold. Although Raven was a creature of subtle body language and gentle discussion, Dick knew the best way to elicit a genuine response was to catch her off guard.

Peeking around the empty city hall, Dick made up his mind. He shifted to face her squarely and grabbed her cheeks. Bending slightly, he pressed his lips to hers, firm at first but more gentle as the seconds ticked. Immediately, alarms rang out, red and blaring in her mind, as she felt his mouth tremble softly against hers. Raven fidgeted in his grasp for a good five seconds before digging her French manicure into his wrists, releasing herself.

Raven rolled her lips together before settling in a firm purse while Dick nudged at his bottom lip with the knuckle of his index finger. He stared at her intently, the fire behind her eyes igniting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He couldn't let on of his fear of her opinion but he figured she knew anyway. Raven had always had a certain empathetic quality about her even if she came across monotonous every day.

"That was inappropriate," Raven hissed, her grip tightening around her briefcase. She wanted to shift her weight, to somehow fidget, but her pointed patent heels wouldn't allow it.

"And you enjoyed every second," he smirked. He hated to use tactic on her but wanted to get closer. "You're tense," he took a step to the side of her, stopping so he was directly behind her. Leaning closer, his murmur tickled her ear. "I can help you."

"Don't use your damn strategies on me," Raven's voice rose and he could tell he'd put her on edge. "I won't fall for your ploys, Richard. I'm not a victim to my emotions."

"You may not be a victim to your emotions," Dick agreed, greed growing as every second he stood behind her, hands tucked neatly behind his back. "But if I remember correctly… You're a _slave_ to your desire."

With that, the expert strategist walked away. Raven watched him for a moment, despising him more with every step. She couldn't believe he'd used an old flame to try and singe her focus on this case. She wanted him to suffer for everything he'd done to her; from allowing her to believe in romance to almost shattering her career. Raven released a shaky sigh and glanced at the restroom sign before checking her watch and growling in heated disappointment.

Two minutes.


	8. Kiss Meme 1

"You _really_ thought this would be a good idea?"

He turned away from her bashfully, his usually neatly styled hair now straggled and plastered to his forehead. Folding his arms over his bare chest, Dick offered a weak rebuttal.

"Looked really hot in movies," he scoffed, his striking sapphire eyes darkening with discomfort.

"Richard." Her voice was soft and accepting, making any of the embarrassing tension in the cramped bath room dissipate. Securing a fluffy white towel around her chest, the empath rose from the slippery tile, moving towards the sealed windowpane and letting in some much needed fresh air. Facing the bashful bird once more, Raven offered a tiny simper.

"I appreciate the sentiment, truly," her voice was gravelly and uninfected, but soft as ever. "But… Let's not base our dates on what happens in Nicholas Sparks movies, alright?"

"Hey… I don't watch those." Cheeks burning, Dick continued. "And I didn't base this day off of some chick flick."

" _Right_."

Rested on the edge of the porcelain tub, the petite Raven crossed her legs at the ankles and swept away the sticky rose petals without lifting a finger. Amethyst eyes watched the man; his stature still in position to protect his dignity at all costs. Crystalline irises rolling, her slender fingers reached for the drawstrings of his low riding sweats, tugging him closer in the subtlest of playful gestures.

Finally, Dick's eyes met hers, though still shimmering with clear upset about his plan. But the knowing purse of her lips left on room for his stubborn pout, and the alpha sighed, forearms loosening. A flick of violet eyes brought him to his knees so they were eye level.

"Well… Let's just say that wasn't your copy of The Notebook on your coffee table." Raven leaned forward, raising her brows at the ever-growing scarlet tint to his cheeks."And let's say that you didn't try and plan our day together from that scene in The Lucky One."

Her voice lowered as her fingers tangled into his dark tresses, slowly pushing them from his curious eyes. Resting her forehead to his, her eyes rested half mast, mirroring his. A soft chuckle escaped her lips, reaching to brush his, before the girl moved in, pressing a long, tantalizing kiss to his sharp collar.

Beneath her lips, Raven could feel his breath catch, his skin radiating as a shuddering exhale rolled over her damp shoulder.

"But… if you _did_ …. What was supposed to happen _next_?"

Dick smirked.

At least she knew what she was in for.


	9. Kiss Meme 2

There were _benefits_ to change.

The most palpable of those, being the sweltering trail of kisses where the blue stripes of his uniform had traced moments ago. From the tips of his fingers, luxurious pools of heat traveled painfully over his left clavicle, having ran over the trace of his biceps rather quickly. The demoness was suffocating him with appreciation, a gratitude that she'd not graced with him until now. A strangled whine escaped his control, as a soft, damp pressure dipped into the divot of his sharp collar.

"So…" The alpha Titan swallowed hard, hips pressing upwards against hers in vain. "So, you like this…"

"This new pair of wings?" Enthralling heat rushed to the side of his neck, gentle pecks suddenly dousing the raw skin with surprisingly healing touches. "Yeah… Nightwing's a better bird."

He smirked. _Hell yeah_ it was.

"Besides," The come hither tone amplified against his earlobe, excited, almost giddy. The wispy jasmine aura mingled with the rattling sensation of her voice infiltrating his senses made the sorceress practically an enchantress; all powerful against his usually better judgment.

A familiar pressure dug into his lower rib cage, eliciting another desperate groan from the boy.

" _Robin_ could never keep up."

Jerking upward again, Dick bit his fist. He should've known; even Nightwing had nothing on a _Raven_.


	10. A Normal Day

"It's like… almost midnight."

Robin offered a half amused chuckle, fingers never pausing as they trailed over the groove of her spine. He could feel each bony vertebrae beneath his fingertips, a bitter reminder of how absolutely delicate she was, even though it'd been a good year since the incident. As his touch reached the ticklish spot between her shoulder blades, he felt her curl closer to his side, her silky lavender scent nuzzling close into the crook of his neck.

"Birthday's almost over then, Raven." He commented back, eyes wary and watching beneath the of him expected Slade or Trigon or some other unwordly beast the manifest from thin air, but it didn't happen. Not this year.

"It's 12:00."

Two, tranquil amethyst eyes peered up at him, a tiny excitement brimming at the corners. "The day is over, then?" A strangled chuckle escaped the sorceress, and her hands flew to her mouth. "I.. we.. we had a normal day?"

Robin smiled, wholeheartedly this time. "Yeah," he removed his mask, folding it in half in his lap. "Your birthday was kind of boring this year, Rae." He snorted as she gave his shoulder a shove.

"A totally, normal day..." Raven glanced at the time on her communicator once more, before settling her gaze at the brilliant full moon. "What do we even _do_ with a normal day?"

Her gaze was still drawn to the sky, but he was drawn to her. Her petite, greyish features seemed to glow under the pure white moonlight; the way the breeze lifted tiny lavender tendrils from her face made her left cheekbone exposed and absolutely kissable.

Leaning in for a quick peck, Robin smiled again, the curve of his bottom lip grazing her cheek. "A normal day…." he had to think for a moment; the Titans never got days off, and if they waited until the morning, they'd never get to celebrate her extremely normal, boring birthday. Brushing a couple loose strands from her face, Robin placed two fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face so they could practically share a breath.

"Do you want to like, go get coffee?" Unmasked, sapphire eyes caught amethyst, and the boy was practically giddy with the idea of the normal, basic birthday celebration. "Y'know, _just_ coffee?"

A gentle smile crossed her features, and Raven leaned into him.

"Coffee sounds _great_."


	11. First Morning

Sunlight kissed her eyelids, stirring the boy awake with gentle warmth. The mark of daybreak traveled down his face, washing over his bare body like a blanket fresh out of the dryer on a chilled morning. Dick yawned, raising his arms over his head and stretched like a cat, before lacing his fingers and tucking them behind his head.

Golden rays seeped through his tinted window, a lovely amber hue filling the room. He yawned again before his lips set into a soft smile, the tiny split threatening to stretch into a pleased grin. Beside him, he could hear her breaths; long, drawn out in a peaceful pattern, hints that his evening goddess was still dozing. Well, that was okay.

A deep sapphire gaze wandered to the girl, her petite body practically swimming in his worn white undershirt - the one he'd been wearing the evening before. Her scent lingered between the threads of his jersey sheets; a spiced wisteria mingled with the cool burn of his own cologne. Cherry blossoms that had bloomed so vibrantly now ebbed behind her earlobe, hidden by her tousled locks. Silky lavender tendrils nuzzled closer, their feather - like touch a tantalizing sensation against his bare chest. He'd heard his smile was contagious, but had never experienced that particular feeling until this moment, when the petite, sleeping Raven pulled his simmering satisfaction to the surface.

More tickling touches fluttered against his chest, and the girl lifted her head from her makeshift pillow. Blinking a bit more, her half lidded gaze drifted towards his.

"Morning, Raven." The alpha Titan drawled, voice still rough with sleep. He couldn't help but think the glow of daybreak made her porcelain features luminescent. "You're glowing."

The same glow suddenly shifted raspberry over her neck and cheeks; he could feel her body heating against his side. He only grinned wider.

"M-morning?" Dick tipped his head, a chuckle bubbling in his chest. He'd never thought about Raven's morning voice, never imagined he'd hear it until this moment. But it was lovely. Higher, innocent, gravelly with the rocks and pieces of her broken past. Lovely, nevertheless.

Wide eyed and bewildered, Raven got to her knees, clutching her opposite shoulders like she still had something to hide. Impossible, he'd already seen all of her. The chuckle escaped him.

"Grayson!" The smaller bird chirped, cheeks still burning. "Th-this.. you.. you're not helping." Large, amethyst eyes, always so ridden with mystery and knowledge, suddenly seemed bashful and innocent as she scanned his room for her uniform. "Where's my-" her sentence was cut short as she found her royal blue cape dumped in a crumple across his room.

"Course I'm not helping," propping himself on his elbows, Dick sighed.

He sorely missed her warmth curled over his side, but couldn't say that at all. In fact, he couldn't say anything he wanted to say, because Raven would absolutely have his head if she knew what lush, romantic thoughts loomed over his every thought. It had been this way for a while; him, thinking of Raven in each moment of his day. Whether it was when he woke up, brushed his teeth, kicking bad guy ass, tying his shoes, it didn't matter. She was always there, bright in his mind like she was now, staring at him with curious violet eyes and a slightly parted lips. Somewhere in the distance, he heard her scold him for not joining her search for the rest of her uniform, and he sighed again. It was better to stay silent. She asked why he wasn't helping, and his spaced off gaze landed on hers.

"I'm not helping…" light lapis irises darkened to a deep sapphire, glowing like coals on a fire. An arched brow seemed to scoff at him, in her trademark deadpan snark. He pursed his lips, returned a frown as if to say _I'm not finished._

"I'm not helping because I don't want you to leave."

He could see her reaction written all over her face. Her slightly parted lips, lush and full and slightly swollen. He'd sure shocked her and for a moment, Dick was left wondering what the hell had happened to his "staying silent" resolve.

"I thought you didn't wanted things to change between us." The sorceress's eyes fell downcast, a dark violet storm brewing. "I thought this was a 'teammates only' thing," her words pounded against her chest like thunder, stumbling quicker and louder from her mouth. "This is how it is, Dick." Her tongue zapped him like lightening, palms hitting his mattress like hail. "I, we're, well… we blend into the night. Nightwing and Raven. There's no room for us in the daytime. That's how it has to be."

Her shadowy gaze lifted, and he saw a downpour.

"You said so yourself."

 _Raven,_ his mind reached desperately to hers, but met a cloud wall, a thick barrier filled to the brim with confused elements that should never mix. It was like her mind was shrouded in this hefty barrier, hiding a thunderstorm from the outside world. But like a cloud, he knew it would dissipate.

"I was wrong before, Raven." Pushing himself into a sitting position, his shoulders slouched forward. Beneath the messed sheets, he found her fingers twisting erratic mini-knots at the thin material. Sliding his palm over her trembling hands, he took her hands in his. "I.. I want things to change between us." He chuckled and it felt sore in his throat. "Things are different now."

Her eyes lifted to his once more, clearing to a crystalline lavender sky.

"I want you to stay," He blurted breathlessly, lurching forward and pressing his lips to hers. His eyes fell closed, all other senses heightened. Slender fingers squeezed his hands, cold but steady. Pulling away, he kept his forehead to hers, the tiniest of grins tugging at the corner of his lips. Her porcelain touch slide away from his, instead pressing against his neck and sliding up to cup his jaw. "We're good together." Leaning in for another quick peck, Dick let his emotions rise. "Better than good. Great. Amazing. Wonderful. Flawless. Perfect." Pressing a hand over hers, he turned his head and kissed her palm, tender and careful. "Take your pick."

An odd, tingling feeling shot through her hand as she caught his low chuckle, zipping up her spine and buzzing at the back of her mind. Erupting into gentle giggles, Raven tucked her fingers beneath his chin, pressing his jaw up so their lips could touch.

Happiness broke their kiss, his voice hoarse as it crossed her bottom lip.

"Unsurpassable. Incomparable. Plain _awesome_."

"Great," she whispered between kisses. "I'm in love with a human dictionary."

* * *

 _a/n: so the prompt for this one was Robrae after their first time. thanks for the prompt! i'm super sorry, i'm not sure how i missed it all this time. i hope you like it! it was so fun to write. i love the darkbirds so much. pleaaaase let me know if you guys liked it! xoxo!_


	12. Rainy Day

"Dryer's done." Peeking from her meditation space in front of the bay window, the sorceress waited patiently for her leader to exit the common room, before relaxing from her lotus fold and landing on the ground with a the daintiest of _thumps_.

Reaching for the ceiling on her tiptoes, the tiny sorceress tightened each of her muscles, then relaxed them one by one, letting her fingers trickle over tousled waves like a waterfall, undoing a haphazard braid. Tugging her black stockings to her thighs, Raven watched the window. Impressive charcoal clouds loomed over the city, the wispy curves naturally ominous. A tiny smile dwelt on her lips, and with crossed arms and slippery stockings, she made her way to the couch.

A certain bounce decorated her gait, odd to say the least. But the rain made her happy. It wasn't earthy scent it pulled from the earth, nor the shiny puddles that lazed in the divots in the concrete, nor excessively colorful arch that leap over Jump City. Those were Garfield's and Victor's and Kori's favorites. No, Raven didn't quite enjoy those things. It was something else.

A harsh _bleep!_ shook the girl from her giddy haze. Amethyst eyes widening, the sorceress seemed awestruck as raindrops large as golf balls _splat_ against the bay window and hail rattled the rooftop like cheap tin. Raven relished in the sound of severe storm warning, the obnoxiously stout electronic blare, music to her ears. Nature shifted, and the common room fell a shade dimmer. Raven smiled again. The disastrous gloom made her own problems seem less severe.

"Raven… Raven? Hey, _Rain Princess_."

A laugh sounded from the doorway, gentle beneath the pitter-patter overhead. Scanning the room, the alpha Titan had to squint to find her silvery silhouette curled neatly on the sofa. In _his_ spot. He smiled. "Brought you a sweater." Approaching from behind, he dropped the cashmere on her head before hopping over the back of the couch. "Fresh from the dryer."

Her gentle hum was the only reply as she pressed her nose against the warmth. Holding the material at it's full size before her, the sorceress frowned.

"What setting did you use?"

"What?" His shadow loomed over her, his hands now on his hips, clutching another sweater in his right fist. "Hot." _Duh._

A sigh escaped her. "Dick…" Her gaze shifted to his and she spoke as if she'd said it a million times. "Extreme heat shrinks everything one size too small."

Amidst the dusk, his eyes were incandescent, his cheeks burned. A confused cobalt in the dim silver lighting. "Really? Everything? A _whole_ size?" Shoving his fist in her lap, he awaited her shy grasp beneath the bulk of navy material. "That's my favorite sweater. You're saying it's too small now?"

Raven snorted, holding the ribbed material like she had before so it could be outlined by the stormy light. Examining the silhouette, she nodded. "Looks a bit smaller to me. Sorry." She held it out for him to take.

His genuinely dejected pout lasted only a second, before a crack of lightning lit his imagination. Curling her fingers around the material, Dick offered a crooked half smile. "You keep it, okay? I owe you a sweater anyway." He could already imagine how pleasant a sight it'd be; the cool azure tones bringing forward faint silvers of her features, like the outline of her irises or the curves of her collarbones. Prompting her again, he smiled in full. "Keep it, Raven."

Lavender eyes were tentative of his generosity, before she slipped the material over her head. She hadn't realized how much Dick had grown before this moment; the sleeves hung well over her fingertips, the v-shape of the neckline sliding miserably from her thin frame, the bottom hem completely obscuring her uniform. Still, it was warm, and it was _his_ , so she would keep it.

"Looks better on you anyway," his smiled. "Alright, now. You're in my spot," A large hand tapped her knee, prompting her to move.

Falling to reality from sweater heaven, Raven pouted at him, a playful touch shy and foreign and rare to her features. "Where are the others?"

"Puddle jumping downtown like they do every time it rains. You know that." Poking her thigh impatiently, he tried to keep the smirk from his lips. "Now scoot." They had the whole Tower to themselves, and this was the game she wanted to play? He could think of a _million_ others.

More pouting. She was in the most delightful of moods and he read her like a forecast. Windows were unnecessary at this point. He was positive it was a rainy day.

"Geez, Raven."

After a dramatic eyeroll, the boy crouched, leaned in, and in one, magnificent sweeping motion scooped the tiny sorceress from her nest on the couch. Gentle laughter vibrated the hazy room, nothing too exuberant. As he held the girl close, bridal style, he turned took his rightful place on he couch, the Raven still clutched to his chest. She was certainly a handful on rainy days, the rarity of her unbridled happiness was so precious that he barely knew what to do with it. Bashful kisses traced against his jaw, her fingers curled behind the shells of his ears, the wavy aftermath of a rainy day braid sweeping over his neck. Bright sparks struck the depth of his stomach, making his darkest desires foreseeable.

" _Gotcha_." His breath was already ragged, stolen by anticipatation. Tilting his head back to rest against the back of the couch, he closed his eyelids, indulging in her sinful little touches a while longer. Her stiff frame melted against his and he wrapped his arms tighter around the girl, firm but subconsciously gentle, snuggling into her like the delicate thing she was.

Her touch was braver now. Long, caressing strokes trailed over his neck, slowing to a pain-staking pace. A drawn exhale rushed past his lips.

"You're always in a brighter mood when it's gloomy out." He commented, enjoying himself thoroughly as another of her kisses sucked gently at his shoulder. Well, he could forget the neckline of this old tee; surely it was stretched to the maximum. Raven could have this one too, then.

"I'm…. _content_." Came her sultry whisper. Gracious, he loved those rumbling tones. The thunder beneath her smooth voice was sexy, seemingly amplified by the veritable rumbles just above their heads. "I'm always the same, Dick, but you don't notice until it's dark."

Long, caressing strokes trailed over his neck, slowing to a pain-staking pace.

"No…" Dark brows threaded. If he could mindlessly enjoy himself as her desires expended themselves against his fevered skin, he would. But he couldn't. He was curious, he cared. What sort of hint was that? It wasn't just because the lighting of the room had changed. That was silly. Raven was bright on his mind regardless of the placement of the sun. "You actually seem… _happier_."

His days as Robin had left the man far too insightful.

"It's just something about a rainy day." Raven sighed, pulling her lips from him though she stayed curled in his arms. "If Mother Nature can't control her storms, it doesn't seem so bad that I can't control mine." Her words carried in a sigh, the lightening reflecting against her dark gaze at synchronized with the moment of clarity. "I just… The chaos makes me and my life seem better."

He smiled, threading his fingers through the tangles behind her neck. "You're too hard on yourself." Tracing aimless patterns down, over her spin, he continued. "Despite everything, you have people who love you… People who are _in_ love with you."

The smallest of simpers played her lips. "Continue…"

"What's more to say?" His laugh replied, his left hand meeting his right, fingers lacing behind her waist and yanking her closer. "I love you? You knew that."

"It's nice to hear."

"Alright, Raven." He tipped his head up, a smug look resting on hers. Voice lowering to a serious whisper, chin tipping so their eyes were level, Dick smiled. He took her cheeks in his hands, admiring the silvers of her irises. "I love you."

A clap of thunder, a crack of lightning followed, like applause.

Closing her eyes a moment, Raven focused on the thrum of raindrops on the roof. _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ their scattered pitters seemed to repeat. Beautiful. The sentiment of the storm, raindrops like the simplest poetry, her old friend turned lover. It was all so beautiful. Opening her eyes once more, Raven couldn't help but notice his gaze, intense and intent as his lips brushed the corner of her mouth.

"Rainy days are _my_ favorite, too."

* * *

 _a/n: thanks for reading! reviews are always nice, wink wink. xoxo!_


	13. Close Combat

"C'mon Raven," the Boy Wonder deflected another series of gentle jabs at his neck. "Push harder!" With another easy dodge, the boy crouched down before ramming forward into the girl's waist, hoisting her easily over his shoulder. "Y'know, you're a real target for kidnappers."

Standing with one arm around Raven and the other on his hip, Robin cocked his stance, staring at the two in the mirror. He could only see her legs and backside, draped lazily over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, just set me down already, would you?"

Landing lightly on her feet, Raven sauntered to the side of the mat. Arms folded neatly over her grey tee, barely broken a sweat, the sorceress sighed. Close combat days were undeniable irritating. The stench of the worn leather mats, the large mirror forcing her to stare at her pale legs all day, and the ever-encouraging team leader had never been her favorite combination. As if on cue, Robin looked at her knowingly, brows raised as he tugged the white bandages tighter around his knuckles.

"You'll never get any better at hand-to-hand if you don't practice."

Raven scrunched her nose, wiping her palms on the back of her tiny spandex shorts. "I don't see why _I_ need to be practicing this." Amethyst eyes narrowed. "It's pretty pointless for someone who doesn't fight in close contact."

"Well, what if you can't use your powers?" Robin clicked his tongue, holding his wrist out as he made his point. Eyes rolled, as the girl bound the support bandage tighter, pulling it into a loose knot. "I just want you to be able to defend yourself, in case I'm not there, or something." He shrugged.

 _In case he wasn't there? Just how weak did he think she was?_

"My combat skills are on par with yours." She snapped, cool violet eyes hued scarlet. "I just don't bother with it during practice; wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Robin grinned, reaching to ruffle her lavender braid, until wavy tendrils fell from each side. "There's that fire!" He moved towards the mat, dancing backward lightly on his toes. "Alright, Rae. Show me what you've got."

Stepping evenly onto the mat, the girl didn't bother uncrossing her arms.

"Now, no need to go easy on me." Robin smirked, bringing loose fists in guard over his chest. "I'm a tough guy. Come on. Fight me…"

In the split second his gaze had flickered to the clock, she made her move.

A jab to his ribs like a bullet, none too gently.

"OHWAITNOIWASN'T READY!"

The boy wheezed, just before the breath left his lungs. Gripping his side and gasping for air, the boy fell back on his heels. _Perfect_. Crouching like a panther, Raven swept her leg beneath his feet, knocking the boy on his back. Before he could even blink, the sorceress pounced over him, pinning him to the mat with her hips. A sly grin stole her usually numb features, a bubble of pride floating from her mind.

" _Gotcha_."

Robin was panting, thoroughly defeated. The girl lifting the corner of his mask, smirking at his deep oceanic irises, wide with shock. He lifting his hand, nudging at the edge of his mask until the whole thing was off. _Where had Raven learned to fight so dirty, anyway?_ An idea crossed his mind, but he didn't dare travel further down _that_ path.

Lips still pursed, as Raven leaned down to boop the tip of his nose. Just as her finger wavered over his lips, the boy made his move. Shoving her hand out of the way, Robin grabbed her face, gripping her fragile jaw between his hands. Pressing his mouth against hers, a strange sensation seemed to overtake his senses, fighting it's way against Raven's lips until he had captured her full attention.

When Raven pulled away, she was flat against the mat, Robin looming over her with sweet victory dripping from his lips.

"Seems like _I_ got _you_."

"Please; this is _far_ from over."

* * *

 _a/n: as you may have noticed, i've changed my username here. my old one was (le-writing-raven) but my new one is (oliviyay). i'm hoping to make an AO3 account and am trying to keep the usernames the same across the board. (did you know you have to get invited to make an account? haha, it feels so prestigious!) anyway, as always, thank you all so much for your reviews! they really light up my day. i'm working through robrae requests now, so if you commented/pm/inboxed me (on tumblr), they'll be posted here as soon as possible! i'm really trying to build my robrae collection this summer, so if you have any ideas, send them my way! love you allllll! xoxo!_


	14. Broken

It had been a year since she'd locked the dragon Malchior in his book.

Lavender locks billowed in the wind, long and free. Rosy shards of sunlight poked through the wispy morning clouds, tainting everything a faint shade of coral. Drawing in the morning air, she couldn't help notice the peaceful aura of it all; the grassy scent of the lake mingling with the smoky scent of coffee grounds wafted from her city in the distance.

It always amazed her, how everything around her could be so at peace, even when her own mind was gallivanting in the throes of chaos. Fingernails gripped harder into the soft spandex of her uniform, and the girl brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her free arm around them like a shield.

"I think I broke it." She whispered, a sad smile dwelling on her lips. She hadn't felt that way about anyone since Malchior; not like giddy butterflies were dancing in her stomach lifting her head to the clouds. It was a sappy, cliche feeling, though she couldn't deny she missed it. She only wished someone could love her like she thought Malchior did.

But love was an illusion.

"I wish I'd never gone and broken it."

"Broken what?"

A familiar presence had been accompanying her on the rooftop for longer than he had let on, but Raven didn't bother telling him that. Instead, she tugged her knees closer, keeping her lilac gaze straight ahead.

But her stoic gestures were futile. They had a bond, after all. Robin would notice the way her fingers gripped tighter over the left of her chest, the way her knees guarded her like steel bars, the way her shoulders hunched like she was keeping her heart in a cage. Counting the days in his mind, the boy remembered it was the day she'd defeated the dragon, binding the evil entity to the book, thus binding her open heart to a sinking rock.

"I see."

He cast a sidelong glance her way, and he couldn't help believe that she was so pretty from this angle, in this sunlight. The curves of her lips pouted, the space beneath her fiery lilac eyes puffy. Sleep seemed to tug at her eyelids, her tangled waves like unkempt silk. Her marble skin soaked up the morning light, and she stayed still, like a magnificent monument of sorrow.

He sighed, scooting closer to the statue of a girl, resting his head against her thin shoulder. "You know, your heart's not broken forever."

Beside him, she went rigid, heat leaving her body. How dare he tell her how she felt? He couldn't possibly know. Voicing her thoughts with a simple _tsk_ , Raven dismissed the boy. A cold air flourished over the rooftop, stemming only from the brooding sorceress.

"Don't go all ice queen on me, Raven." Robin straightened his spine, facing her head on. "That's why you still feel so hollow. Because you don't let anyone in." Bright, sapphire eyes caught the sparkles of sunlight like waves on the lake, their translucence only more obvious. Reaching tentatively for the petite hand gripped over her heart like a vice, he gingerly took her wrist, easily deflecting the stubborn flinch. "You don't have to feel so alone, Raven." Bringing her hand towards his chest, Robin offered a hopeful smile. "You know, there are people who can mend broken hearts."

The sorceress refused to face him, yanking her hand away and lacing it with the other around her knees. "Don't need a cardiac suture." Came the muffled reply, strict and bitter like the morning brew beside her. A long, calming exhale released her frustrations, before the girl continued in a softer tone. "I just need a time machine, so I can go back and tell myself not to have bought that damn book."

Sapphire eyes crinkled, a warm chuckle brushed her jaw. His dark lashes fluttered against her cheek, prodding gently at the wall she'd built. "Well, I can't give you a time machine, but I can try and make your heart whole again."

Amethyst glowed, sliding his way from the corner of her eye.

A warm hand traced her jaw, turning her gaze fully on his. Again, he took her hands, this time both, so he could press their chilly touch against his chest. Her palms were ice against his worn cotton tee, but he didn't mind a bit. He knew she'd warm up eventually.

"Feel that?"

Lids fell close, violet lashes fluttering in concentration. "Richard," peeking a concerned eye his way, Raven continued. "You have a seriously fast heart rate. Do you have tachycardia? Does Cyborg need to take you to–"

"Raven," the boy threw back his head and laughed, slowly tilting his chin back to face her, settling so their lashes were only millimeters apart. "I'm fine." Waving off her skeptical brow, he continued. "It's just what always happens to me when I'm with you."

The girl felt the air rush from her lungs. _What had he said?_ Feeling his knees border hers, she felt as if she'd been placed beneath his wing; a protective shield against the world. It was almost cozy, nestled close to her leader amidst the chilly, hazy air while he shrouded her from the blades of daylight. _Did he really want to protect her? To protect her heart?_ A pure look of astonishment must've been pooled in her wide lavender eyes, because Dick repeated what he'd said.

"It's true, Rae." That smile tugged the corners of his lips once more, "My heart starts fluttering out of control, I get all hot and nervous. I could barely stand, my knees were knocking so hard last time I thought I'd lost you!" He rambled on about the symptoms of love sickness, the whole time, beaming softly at the girl like sunlight reflecting on the moon. "Seems both our hearts could use a little fixing, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess we _are_ in sort of a dire situation."

"Well, maybe we can fix each others?" Robin watched her carefully, her cheeks blossoming like cherry blossoms, a demure sparkle in her eyes. The tiny sorceress wiggled closer between his legs, lips parted in awe like she was experiencing something new and wonderful for the first time. Feeling her fingers knead into his shirt, a surge of confidence shot through his veins. The boy pressed on, fighting the scarlet across the bridge of his nose and the sudden dryness to his throat.

"You think we can fix each other's hearts?"

"Sure…." Robin halted, swallowing a bundle of nerves as he teetered on the edge of his confession. "If you want… You can give me yours." Cheesy as it may seem, he _did_ want to give himself to Raven, to make her happier than she'd ever been before. He wanted her to be so blissful that she'd forget Malchior, and whoever else dared make her cry. He only wanted her to be complete again. Hesitating over his final words, all doubts dissipated as a familiar sparkle caught is eyes. He hadn't seen it in a year, but it was unmistakable; and the glimmer of hope in her eyes sent his heart speeding over the edge.

"And I'll give you _mine_."


	15. Pets

"What about a Belgian Malinois? Or a Siberian Husky? Oh, wait, I know. We should get a _Goldendoodle!_ "

"Seriously? We live in an _alcove_ , Dick. Be reasonable. Plus, it'll get hot with all that fur." The sorceress sighed, separating the shriveled greens from her rice and discreetly dropping them in the ever growing pile of veggies on a her napkin. Lilac gaze peering up at him, she reached forward, thumbing at the bit of sauce at the corner of his mouth. At the same time, his tongue sifted to the side, the target the same as hers, and he giggled as they touched. Settling her hands back in her lap, Raven dusted the pink from her cheeks and pursed her lips. "I don't see why we need a dog."

"Well for one, your green beans wouldn't go to waste."

Raven felt her cheeks flush as the playful waggle of his brows caught her eye. Flicking another of those bitter greens from her bowl, she waved him off simply. "Why do you even want a dog anyway?"

"Huh?" Dick cocked his head towards the girl from the opposite end of their couch. " _I_ don't want a dog, Raven. I want _us_ to get a dog. There's a difference."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have your cat, but]we've been together for what, three years now? I think it's time we got a pet together. You know, it'll be like our baby."

 _Their baby, huh?_ Well, _that_ was an interesting notion.

"But… But what if we, well," the girl stared down at the bowl of white rice, convincing herself that the steam was what made her face so warm, not the topic of this particular conversation. "Well, you know. Then who'd get the dog?"

Dick stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Those cobalt eyes, always crinkling at the edges were suddenly wide, like the electricity in them had just given him the shock of the ages. The ends of his chopsticks hit the table with little _pings!_ as his gaze burned into her. _Who'd get the dog? What kind of question was that?_ He shook his head slowly, a little disappointed as he remembered that his girlfriend happened to be the only person in the entire _world_ whose mind ran logically 24/7.

"Don't give me that look, Richard." The girl retorted, the sentence coming out a bit snappier than she'd intended. "It's not like I like toying with that idea either, but we've got to be realistic… I mean, it's not right to adopt a dog without considering all the options."

Chopsticks clicked, and the boy reached for the center of the coffee table, plucking a piece of dinner and popping another piece of sushi between his lips. This was ridiculous, and he refused to let such a trivial, obviously impossible topic ruin his delicious takeout. "That's just it, Raven," he spoke between chews, clicking his utensils at her mindfully. "I _did_ look into all the options."

"Really?" Dark lashes collided at the corners of her eyes, a suspicious amethyst gaze narrowed in on him. A silvery chopstick tapped against her full bottom lip, and her tone drenched in skepticism. " _You_ thought about what's going to happen to the dog if we broke up? _Really?"_

"Well," the boy chuckled, dousing a shred of teriyaki chicken in his cup of soy sauce. "According to my calculations…." he swallowed with a dramatic gulp. Rising just a tad from his seat, he leaned forward until the tip of his nose touched hers. Their auras collided, the salty soy intermingling with her sweet jasmine and the sharpness of his favorite cologne. Sapphire eyes blazed, warming the pink of her cheeks to a nice, rosy scarlet.

"There's _zero_ chance of that happening."


	16. Someone to Lean On

"Holy _bats_ , Raven, just _let me see!_ "

Wrenching his hand around her ankle, he stopped the girl from crawling backwards any further, a knowing touch to his features, even with the mask. Instantaneously, a soft yelp escaped her, and the boy released, a wave of guilt rolling over the back of his neck and flooding his mind.

Well, at least she wasn't going anywhere.

Peeling off his mask, Robin squinted at shadowy black and blue patch spreading around his teammate's left ankle. The puffy joint was at least four times bigger than her other ankle, pale and slender in comparison. Applying light taps to the wounded area, he noted minor edema, along with the strangled whimpers begging to escape her throat. Raven? _Whimpering?_ For the nonchalant empath, _that_ certainly meant the condition was more severe than he'd hoped. Deep, sapphire eyes trailed up to amethyst, met with a dark blush and a stubborn pout. Chin titled down, he gave her a stern, albeit caring look.

"And when were you going to tell me your ankle was darker than your cloak?"

"I-it's no big deal, Richard." The sorceress drew the swollen appendage closer to her, fingertips already emitting a gentle aqua glow. Her voice, usually wonderfully soft as it traveled over gravelly undertones now caught on the jagged rocks, breaking miserably in a hoarse groan. "Nothing I can't take care of myself."

Catching her wrists, the alpha Titan halted the motion, his gaze wandering deeper into glassy lavender pools. If he wasn't so fond of the sorceress, the subtle tint to the whites of her eyes and the glistening silver gathering at the corners would've gone unnoticed. The sorceress blinked them back quickly, and he noticed the lovely crystalline pools seemed more like broken shards. Raven always ran herself ragged in battle, then healed her teammates' injuries after battle, his included, before she even thought to give herself a checkup. Another pang of guilt stabbed at the boy's heart as he realized that she barely had enough strength to heal her own broken bone.

"Raven…." He didn't know where to start. The team had fought valiantly against Plasmus today, only skating by on a victory thanks to Raven's soul projection and the hypnotic trance she'd used to place the man-turned-monster back into a peaceful slumber. He didn't want her to think he was calling her weak, but in her state, he knew full well that her mind and body were in no condition for mending an entire break. "I'm taking you to the clinic."

Her reaction was predictable. Nose scrunched, a thoroughly unimpressed gleam catching her irises as they rolled. Her arms folded and she looked just as cross as she glared at the boy, threatening him to repeat his words. She herself was a healer, after all! If anyone could take care of themselves, it was certainly her.

"I appreciate the extra measures you take to look out for me," she huffed, catching the flush on his cheeks. If anything, she was lucky she had his affection on her side, and pressed on simply. A couple months ago, she wouldn't have dared be so bold with her leader. But their relationship… Well, it had escalated. "But, I can take care of it myself."

Ah, Raven. Robin cocked his chin, standing himself before pulling her to her feet. It was increasingly obvious that her ankle was indeed broken, the girl barely dared place any weight on it, and she wobbled around like a fawn learning to walk. Scooping her into his arms like a bride, Robin couldn't help fight the chuckle in his throat as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. Much to her dismay, the sorceress's whole face burned a pretty scarlet, the violet in her eyes vibrant against the flaming color. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he squeezed her closer to her chest, before proceeding for the garage.

"Right, then. To the clinic."

Setting her gently across the backseat, Robin took the front of the T-Car, revving the engine playfully when he caught her bored stare in the rearview mirror. He couldn't help feel a tad accomplished, he'd gotten the stubborn sorceress this far, right? Backing out of the impossibly lengthy driveway, he headed into town.

They arrived at the Jump City Clinic ten minutes later, and Robin opened the back door to find Raven, arms still crossed. She'd clearly given up the fight, although her body language still dripped bitterness. At least she had the sense to realize she couldn't walk, nor very easily fly without drawing too much attention. Her figure was light in his arms as he lifted her from the seat and marched towards the automated doors.

"Still don't want to go."

"But you'll do it for me, right?"

A grumble muffled into his chest, as she buried her face further into the crook of her neck. It was downright embarrassing to be in such a situation. Well, at least no one would know who they were. Without the mask, Robin was a dapper young man; with bright azure eyes and an infectious smile. In his hoodie and jeans, he barely looked like anyone exceptional, other than a handsome young man. And Raven, practically swimming into one of his hoodies, so long it covered her uniform leotard, had shoved the hood so far over her head that no one could see her lilac features or glittering garnet chakra. She felt like a bird with a broken wing, cradled and coddled by an overly attentive boyfriend.

She kept her mouth shut while they were in the hospital, letting Dick explain how she'd fallen down the stairs. _Psh, what a bad excuse._ Nevertheless, the doctor diagnosed her with a fractured lateral malleolus, sullied her up with some sort of numbing medicine, setting the bone back into place, and ordered to have it wrapped.

"Now, what color would you like your cast?"

"Blue!" Dick's exuberant answer cut in before hers, purposely avoiding her death stare as if it was sharpened by daggers.

"Just white is fine, Doctor." Raven spoke suddenly, only the fourth words she'd uttered all appointment. Dick smiled, placing a warm hand on her upper thigh.

The doctor sent her on her way, complete with some painkillers and instructions on how to properly shower and clean the area. Dick thanked him and paid the man, before carrying the tiny sorceress back to the car.

"You know I have crutches now so I can walk fine on my own, right?"

"But I like being close to you like this."

Her cheeks burned once more.

She had to admit, it _was_ sort of nice not having to be so hush hush about their relations. Back at the Tower, Robin was almost as stoic as she; his only passion seemed to be for kicking bad guy butt. But when he took off his mask, the boy was gentle. He snuggled her close to his chest and held her hand as the doctor had set her bone in place. His eyes sparkled for her, and he could douse her in all the affection she secretly wanted without any objection or worry for being seen. And she was different, too. She still rolled her eyes, but accepted his flirty kisses. She could wrap her fingers around his neck and play with the raven colored locks and tease the tender spot beneath his earlobe, she could bury her nose in the oversized sleeves of his old sweatshirt, she could let the butterflies in her stomach fly free.

Best of all, the could just _be_.

Back at the Tower, they were greeted with Mylar balloons and a "get better" cake. It had been a long day, and it was all she could not to shy away from the exuberance, but accept her teammates overly enthusiastic celebration for her healing ankle. The party was quick, and the Titans retired to their routines soon enough.

"Hey, Raven."

A structured knock on her door alerted her it was Robin, and before she could even open her mouth, she heard her code being punched.

Raven sighed, sitting up in her bed, tossing his folded sweatshirt from her lap. "Robin." He smiled, approaching and taking a seat at the end of her bed. "I folded your sweatshirt."

He grinned, tracing the wrappings over her ankle. "Keep it for now." His smile was kind, and he waited for her nod before continuing.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I.. Well, I didn't get to sign your cast earlier."

"Really? You want to sign it? Okay." Raven frowned, scooting closer so she could rest her legs across his lap. Tracing his concentrated silhouette, the girl didn't bother watching as he drew the potent ink across her cast. "You don't usually want your name on display." She cocked her head curiously, index finger wandering slowly across his jaw. Her satin touch landed just beneath his chin, tilting his gaze her way. "What about your secret identity?"

Robin grinned, flickering his gaze to where he'd left his mark on her cast. The girl's gaze soon followed, another blushed tainting her face soon after.

A giant heart decorated her cast, right over her ankle. It wasn't like Starfire's bubbly, pink drawing; just a sloppy black heart shape, with jagged points and skinny lines coloring it in.

"I… I guess that's fine."

Robin grinned, turning his attention back to her.

"Thank you… for today, Robin. I wouldn't have been able to properly heal myself." She knocked her skull lightly, prepared for a flurry of "I told you so"s and "why, you're _welcome_ , Raven!"s. Instead, a warm flutter touched just above her chakra and strong arms pulled her into his lap. _  
_

"You're so _formal_ , Raven." Drawing his lips away from her forehead, Robin chuckled. "You don't always have to do everything alone, you know." Lips traveled lightly down the bridge of her nose, pausing just above her lips.

She tilted her chin up just slightly, meeting his touch and lids falling closed.

"You have _me_."


	17. Royalty AU

"Richard, wha-what is this?"

"It's a feather." The boy grinned; the girl could practically feel his pride. "It's from above ground!"

"You shouldn't be down here." Raven surveyed the dark hallway. The palace, her palace, felt large and empty. Make of magnificent stones with a glossy marble floor that caught all noises, no matter how light. She'd always wondered how Richard had slipped into the palace without setting off echoes. "What if my father sees you?"

Richard half smiled, grasping her hands and pulling them to his chest. "I wanted to see you, Princess Ravena."

Pink flushed over her cheeks, she felt they were so hot they were glowing like coals amidst the dank hallway. "J-just Raven is fine." She muttered. She was doing her best to keep her hands from trembling in his, but all efforts were futile. The masked boy had made it a habit to pull on her heartstrings, ones she wasn't even aware she had before the boy had tumbled into the underworld just a month before.

"It's a raven's feather," the boy nodded towards the ebony feather that he'd tucked into the tie of her long side braid. "There are tons of ravens in above ground," he continued, voice lowering with every word. "Every time I see one, I think of you, my princess."

He was earnest, soft, and honest beneath the stiff eye mask he donned. She could tell by the soft curve of his lips and gentle fold of his hands over hers.

The princess felt as if she were on fire, much like the world around her. She'd always known the hellish heat, but never one like this. No, this heat was different. It came from within her, a passionate flame that flared every time he crossed her mind. Perhaps in the world above hers, he was a lost, broken soul with a tragic take on the world. But with her, he was complete. He was light, and she craved it.

"I told you, drop the princess," she whispered. "I still don't understand why you chose to work down here. You have a perfectly good life above ground, but you choose to live as a servant in my father's dark kingdom." She spoke quickly, mentally reciting an enchantment to conceal his visitor, if need be.

"Ah ah ah," he waggled his index finger playfully. "My princess." He laughed, joyful noise echoing down the hall. A pale hand clasped over his lips, only eliciting more chuckles from the boy. Placing a palm over her hand, he guided her fingers to cup his jaw, hand still covering hers "Anyway, I wanted to be with you. Simple as that."

"Selling your soul is not as simple as you make it sound," Raven scoffed, fidgeting beneath her midnight blue cloak. "But... I appreciate the companionship," she added, careful to choose her words properly. She was a princess, after all, whether she like it or not. If her father found out about her personal relations with his newest servant, they'd both be in a world of hurt.

"I appreciate the companionship as well," he smiled, leaning in to give her forehead a quick peck. "And _more_."

* * *

 _a/n: this was originally from robrae week earlier this year but... it's kind of a bigger idea that doesn't fit into a single drabble. mmmight turn it into a chapter fic one day? but we all know ho am at keeping up with those... heh. sorry for the scrap! and thank you oodles for reading and for reviewing! if you put a suggestion in the comments, i promise i'm getting to it soon. xoxo!_


	18. The Pocky Game

"Say, Raven, do you have any of those little chocolate sticks?"

The sorceress made a muffled scoff, her ankle pausing in its steady bounce against his thigh. "You mean Pocky?" Eyes never leaving her encyclopedia, she continued. "Don't tell me your caught up in that dumb challenge too."

"Eh?" Dick pulled his gaze from the iPad he'd been tapping away at, bright sapphire gaze landing curious on hers. "A challenge about Pocky? What's that?"

The girl lifted a lazy hand over her head, wiggling her fingers so the carton of Pocky on top of her refrigerator came floating her way. Hearing the tsk from Dick's side of the couch, the girl held back an eyeroll. Sure, they'd decided to not act like exceptional human beings now that they'd vowed to live a normal life, but she was simply too comfortable, curled on the couch with her legs tangled snugly between his, to be bothered getting up. Opening the packaging, she was finally forced to set down her book.

"It's like this," amethyst gaze fixated on his, she drew a chocolate covered bread stick from the plastic. Dragging it to her lips like a cigar, she tapped the sweet treat against her plump bottom lip. "One person puts their mouth on each side, and then you just keep biting the Pocky until it gets small enough, and the person to take the last bite wins." It kind of reminded her of that one scene in _Lady and the Tramp,_ where the two dogs shared a plate of spaghetti. How silly. Raven parted her lips, about to add her two cents, but opted for a short huff instead. She was sure that he'd agree that it was a ridiculous game.

"That's sort of dumb." Bingo. Raven stuck the treat between the side of her lips and held up the encyclopedia once more. "I mean," Dick paused, waiting for her gaze to find his again. An exasperated arched brow faced his contemplative one. "Whoever takes the first bite obviously wins, so it's sort of a waste to play the game since you know the winner from the beginning."

The girl could feel her ocular muscles fighting against a classic roll. Yeah, _sure_. Leave it to Dick to work out the logistics of some stupid lovers' game.

"Yeah... _That's_ why it's a dumb game." She trailed off, drawing the heavy pages before her once more. From behind the book, she continued in a lazy mumble. "Plus, if I don't really need some stupid excuse; if I wanted to kiss you, I'd just do it."

"What was that?"

Suddenly, he was in her space.

The top of her book lowered, his chin shoving the thick spine lower and lower until she dropped it in her lap. He'd crawled from his end to hers, resting his elbows on her knees as he kept on leaning closer. A mischievous glow seemed to light his eyes from behind, like two glowing sapphires as his lip bit in hopeful antics.

"You said _what_ about kissing me?" His brows wiggled, his fingers already waltzing up and down the sides of her thighs.

All at once, her features were on fire; a scarlet blush set across her cheeks, the back of her neck prickled with what felt like a thousand needles.

"I said," her hand gripped his jaw by the chin, shoving his puckered lips to the side until they met the leather sofa. "If I wanted to kiss you, Dick, I'd just do it." The idea of booping the top of his ruffled raven locks with her eight pound encyclopedia entertained her for a second, but instead, she simply pressed her socked foot against his chest. "Don't get any ideas, Dick. I'm reading."

"No kisses?"

"No kisses."

"Not even one?"

"Not even one."

The former Titan leader pouted, falling back on his seat with the assist of her heel. She could feel the flames of his blue gaze burning into her book, but she kept it between them like a shield. If she even looked at his smoldering gaze for a moment, she was confident it would light her desires on fire. And she was reading.

"Raven?"

"Busy."

"Seriously, not even one kiss?"

"No, Dick."

"Well... Then can we play the Pocky Game?"

"..."

"I'll let you win?"

"...Alright."


End file.
